The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 2
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 2 is the second and largest installment of any of Mooyou's Fantasy Game versions of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. The season premiered on January 10, 2010, two weeks before the actual start date, and is hosted by Phil Keoghan. Production Development & Filming The second installment of Mooyou's Live Race franchise is the biggest race he ever planned so far. Brought about by the mandatory evolution of Live Games over at Survivor Sucks, This season will be bringing teams to different locations chosen by themselves,as the race mysteriously drives them from one location to another. Cast Applications were accepted as early as August 2009 to December 2009, to make way for a mid season filming. The cast included diverse teams from all over the globe such as K-Pop icons, Model/Actors, long lost sisters, twins and even gay grandfathers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. *A yellow > means a team chose to use a Yield;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Episode 1: Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - Leather Sofa Set for each member Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Kenya) *Las Vegas, Nevada, USA (Monte Carlo Resort and Casino) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Nairobi, Kenya (Jommo Kenyatta International Airport) *Highway A104 (Great Rift Valley Overlook) *Nairobi (Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage) *Nairobi (Karen Blixen Ranch) The first detour of the Race was a choice between Safari Snap or Tribal Duty. In Safari Snap, teams will have to proceed to the Nairobi National Park and take pictures of safari animals to fulfill a frame with four inscriptions. In Tribal Duty, teams will have to proceed to the Bomas of Kenya. Once there, they will find a chest containing items in which they must deliver to two tribes to claim two stamps. Additional Tasks *At the Great Rift Valley Overlook, teams had to search cloths for departure times leaving the next morning. *At the Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage, teams had to feed a baby elephant a bottle of milk before receiving their next clue. Future Legs